


Grumble

by JonasGeek



Series: Promises Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasGeek/pseuds/JonasGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Cassidy have many ups and downs living on their own, and sometimes they have more bad days then good. Then again, someone is always there to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumble

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene from Promises.

"Blaine I'm hungry," Cassidy said walking into the living room.

Blaine stood up from the couch and picked up his sister, "And what does Sissy want for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," Cassidy said.

Blaine nodded, "Let's see what we have," they walked into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and he admitted to himself that it is a bit bearer than usual. He knew his café job wasn't going to pay him this week.

"What do we got?" Cassidy asked pulling on his arm.

"How about some of Irene's casserole?" Blaine asked taking it out of the fridge.

"Okay," Cassidy said quietly.

Blaine knew it wasn't his sister's favorite, but he had to make the meals last. He took a plate down and heated some of the casserole in the microwave. "Dinner is served my darling Cassidy."

Cassidy giggled as she sat down, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked picking up her fork.

"You eat," Blaine said, "I have some homework to work on." Cassidy just shrugged her shoulders and ate her dinner. Blaine didn't say anything to her he didn't want her to worry. And he hoped his sister couldn't hear the grumbling of his own stomach.

During the week and he would skip breakfast and dinner, so he would know there is enough food for Cassidy. He got free lunch at school due to his financial circumstances; therefore he would eat as much as he could at lunch at school and sneak some to take home.

It was on the fourth day when his friends started to notice. "Dude, where are you putting it all?" Puck teased gripping his shoulder.

Blaine shrugged, "Just hungry I suppose."

Kurt watched Blaine as he had been worried about him all week since his eating habits changed.

Blaine stood up, "I have to go finish a test," and he was gone without another word.

"I'm worried about him," Kurt found himself saying out loud.

"Of course you are," Rachel said, "That sort of comes with the whole you liking him."

Kurt glared at her, "That's not what I meant Rachel, I mean the way he has been acting lately concerns me."

Rachel nodded, "I suppose he has been acting a bit odd, maybe you should have a talk with him."

"I could try," Kurt shrugged

"Or you could wait for him to come to you," Mercedes interjected, "You know what happened the last time you tried talking to him."

"See that's you're problem," Puck said, "Just confront the dude to find out what's wrong."

"Like that works well," Quinn added on

"What?" Puck asked, "If I have a problem with someone I confront them straight up. Look Kurt we get you and Blaine have your secrets, but he needs to know you're there for him."

Everyone at the table started at him, "Thanks Puck," Kurt said in disbelief, "I'll think about."

Kurt did think about it, he thought about it until he stayed up late to just stay awake instead of going to sleep for the night. The next day when Blaine yet again sat down at lunch with an over full tray of food he was concerned. "What's wrong?"

Blaine looked out of the corner of his eyes, "What makes you think there is something wrong?"

Kurt crossed his arms, "I know you Blaine, something is wrong," he said more concerned causing his friends to look at them.

Blaine blushed, "It's nothing, promise."

"It's something," Kurt said not dropping the subject, "Is Cassidy alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Cassidy is fine," Blaine said with a sight, "Can't we talk later?' he looked down at the food on his tray and he suddenly felt sick.

"Come on," Kurt said standing up and grabbing Blaine's arm.

"What…where are we going?" Blaine asked as Kurt tugged him along.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Kurt said dragging Blaine towards the bathroom, "And I just got these shoes, there is no way you are getting sick on them."

Blaine let Kurt drag him to the bathroom and that's when he felt it, running into one of the stalls and getting sick.

Kurt started rubbing his back, "It's alright, you're okay," he kept whispering. When Blaine was finished he flushed the toilet and then Kurt handed him a damp paper towel, "Here."

"Thanks," Blaine said hoarsely.

"Now will you please tell me what's wrong?" Kurt asked taking one of Blaine's hands.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as he felt the tears begin to fall, "I'm so so sorry." Kurt grabbed his body and pulled him close. "I'm sorry," he kept saying over and over again.

"Shhh, Blaine it's alright," Kurt said hugging Blaine, "It's okay."

Blaine cried for awhile and Kurt just held him and whispered comforting words into his ear. When he was finished he mumbled something in Kurt's chest.

"What did you say?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine pulled away, "I said I'm sorry for getting your shirt dirty."

Kurt laughed, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Blaine nodded, "I didn't get paid from my second job this week."

"Oh," Kurt said not quite understanding.

"I usually use that money to buy groceries with but I didn't get paid. I only had enough food to feed Cassidy with," Blaine explained, "I sort of began skipping meals to make sure there was enough food for her this week."

"I see," Kurt said looking at Blaine, "That's why you've been eating such huge lunches." Blaine nodded his head slowly. "You know you could have asked for help," Kurt said.

"I know, but I just…" Blaine was trying to find the right words.

"You don't know how to ask for help?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I guess you could say that, I just don't really know how."

"Let me help you," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine sighed, "I really couldn't ask you to do that, I already get more than enough help from Katherine and then Irene and Eugene, and then there is writing teacher who keeps tabs on me and…"

Kurt put his hand over Blaine's mouth, "Please stop talking," Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes, "Now when I lower my hand you're not going to keep talking." Blaine nodded his head slowly as Kurt brought his hand down.

Blaine sighed and waited for Kurt to continue.

"You are coming over to my house tonight for dinner," Kurt said to him. "I am going to text my parents and tell them. I expect to see you there."

Blaine gave him a small smile and nodded his head. "We will."

"Good," Kurt said. "Come on," he stood up and held out his hand. Blaine reached up and took Kurt's hand. They walked out of the bathroom together.


End file.
